


all of me (your guilty pleasure)

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blindfolds, Gangbang, M/M, but also neo, happy birthday jung taekwoon, happy birthday to my favourite coffee drinking cat, happy birthday to my favourite noodle with limbs, my lizard teddy bear prince, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: First Hakyeon had moved out—which wasn't that bad because he was always available and was always amenable to Taekwoon suggesting they all congregate with the kids. Wonsik's disappearance was barely noticeable. He'd spent more nights at the studio than at home for years. When Hongbin announced he was going to get an apartment with a friend—that hadn't been fun. It was the end of an era, an era where Taekwoon could wander through bedrooms and curl up around people and on beds and the couch with relative impunity. So if they were going to get together for just one day, Hakyeon was going to make Taekwoon's birthday really special, and give him what he'd asked for.(tl;dr birthday gangbang with cuddles)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon/Han Sanghyuk/Jung Taekwoon/Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	all of me (your guilty pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly my best work but for everyone i've ever told i'd write a taekwoon gangbang - this is for you.
> 
> also happy birthday my allergy defying whiny three year old grandpa ♥

It wasn't an ideal situation, although they'd all known it'd happen some day. Six grown men, each with their own habits, could only last in one house together for so long. It was a miracle they hadn't torn themselves apart from the inside sooner.

First Hakyeon had moved out—which wasn't that bad because he was always available and was always amenable to Taekwoon suggesting they all congregate with the kids. Wonsik's disappearance was barely noticeable. He'd spent more nights at the studio than at home for years. When Hongbin announced he was going to get an apartment with a friend—that hadn't been fun. It was the end of an era, an era where Taekwoon could wander through bedrooms and curl up around people and on beds and the couch with relative impunity.

"Hyuk-ah, don't be a brat," Taekwoon whined into the phone.

"I told you hyung, I'm _busy_," Sanghyuk said, laughing a little. "Alright. How about Friday?"

"Hongbin can't make it," Taekwoon said. He narrowed his eyes even though Sanghyuk couldn't see. He'd hung up on Taekwoon's video call, claiming he was too tired to look at Taekwoon's face. Sanghyuk knew that of course. Hongbin was pissed when anything interfered with his gaming schedule, and trying to coordinate a get together with Hakyeon probably made the top of the list for things Hongbin was going to stay home and sit in front of his computer for, thank you very much.

"Aish, that hyung," Sanghyuk said. He sighed in a very put-upon manner. "Alright, alright I'll clear out my schedule, just let me talk to my manager—"

"_Han Sanghyuk!_"

"Bye hyung!"

Hakyeon had given Taekwoon his door code almost immediately after he'd moved out. Taekwoon like to pretend it was because Hakyeon trusted him. Hakyeon was just tired of Taekwoon ringing the doorbell like an abandoned puppy at two in the morning and it was easier for everyone involved if he let himself in to sleep on the couch or Hakyeon's bed depending on how lonely he was feeling. The added bonus was that Taekwoon could check in on Hakyeon's succulents while Hakyeon was gone—although they'd need an alternative for that soon. His own clock was ticking down. Which made this get together even more important and precious.

They'd decided to do it at Hakyeon's place since he lived alone and didn't have creepy deer heads stuck on the wall. Hongbin called it Taekwoon-repellant, like he didn't have a roommate that did the same thing, Taekwoon thought sourly. It'd be low key and simple—they were going to order some chicken and pizza, have a few drinks, play some games of the non-electronic variety to give anyone that wasn't Hongbin a chance to win, and fall asleep in the same room like the past seven years hadn't happened. He'd thought of cooking, but then he thought about messing up, and settled on a compromise of making seaweed soup and ramyun—even if the kids teased him for it. So chicken, pizza, and the impossible quest to get the young ones drunk it was.

Being the only one with Hakyeon's door code other than his parents, it naturally fell to Taekwoon to get the place ready. Like vacuuming off all the dust or Hongbin would complain and Hakyeon would nag, and closing the door to Hakyeon's bedroom because he could be particular like that. Rummaging through the cupboards, Taekwoon gave in and dialed Hakyeon's number.

"Taekwoonie! Are you excited to see me?" Hakyeon's cheery voice greeted him immediately.

"Where are the extra soju glasses?" Taekwoon asked, ignoring the little extra kick in his chest which was his heart emoting emphatic agreement with Hakyeon. 

"You're no fun," Hakyeon huffed. "Back of the middle shelf next to the fridge."

Taekwoon shoved aside a neat stack of plates and found them right where Hakyeon had said they'd be. "How far away are you?" he asked, tucking his phone against his shoulder as he plucked out enough glasses.

"Mm, an hour or so," Hakyeon said. "Soon!"

Taekwoon's heart did a few more acrobatics and he nodded even if Hakyeon couldn't see. "Soon," Taekwoon agreed and hung up before he could say something embarrassing.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan showed up first with a frankly terrifying amount of alcohol in tow, and Jaehwan with another bag stuffed full of snacks. Wonsik was next, looking like he'd just stumbled out of bed, mumbling something about Hongbin and plans and then promptly falling asleep on the couch, his own bag tossed against the wall. 

"It's not like Hongbin to be late," Taekwoon fretted.

"Maybe he's gaming," Jaehwan suggested, as if he and Sanghyuk weren't doing just that on their phones.

"Hakyeon hyung isn't even here yet," Sanghyuk said. There was a sudden curl to his lip that made Taekwoon's heart plummet, because it was very much the 'I have something planned and we are going to like it very much but not necessarily you' Sanghyuk smile. Sanghyuk popped another grape into his mouth and was far too smug about it. Taekwoon stress ate another cookie and clung a little tighter to Jaehwan. Jaehwan made a half hearted attempt to shrug Taekwoon off but Taekwoon just dug his chin in.

Although speak of the devil and Hongbin will come—the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jaehwan scrambled to his feet and nearly dropped his phone. Taekwoon whined as he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor

"What's your plan anyway hyung?" Sanghyuk asked. "I can still run back and get FIFA if you want to lose again—"

"That's why I said not to bring it," Taekwoon grumbled as he got precariously back to his feet. Maybe they should break out the drinking games, although that should probably wait until after they were all present and accounted for and had ordered food.

"Hakyeon said to start without him," Hongbin announced as he walked in through the door. He slung his bag onto the couch, right on top of Wonsik's face, and got a pitiful protest of complaint. Jaehwan followed, holding something behind his back. Taekwoon squinted at them both.

"Did he call—ahh!"

Taekwoon let out a very unmanly squeak when the room plunged into sudden darkness. It didn't last, because the next moment with cellphone screens and a faint, wobbly candle light illuminated everyone's faces in a somewhat eerie manner.

"Happy birthday to you~" they sang as Jaehwan carried a cake forward. Wonsik was finally awake and filming, probably for Hakyeon's sake.

"For me?" Taekwoon asked. He felt his heart swelling in warmth. 

"Is anyone else's birthday coming up soon?" Hongbin asked. "Now blow out the candle."

"Should we wait for Hakyeon?" Taekwoon worried.

"Blow out the candle hyung, we don't have all day," Sanghyuk said.

Sanghyuk, being a mildly terrifying giant, was someone Taekwoon had learned to listen to and he obediently blew out the single candle. No sooner was it extinguished than there was a hand on the back of his head and something soft, wet, and sweet on his face. Taekwoon sighed into the cake—and got a mouthful of cake. Of course they weren't going to nicely cut it to eat. Why would he ever think that they'd buy a cake for someone's birthday to eat it.

The lights flicked back on and Taekwoon took a slow step back when he saw the rest of them surround him like sharks, and hit a very solid chest. He knew who it was without looking back, because only one person had the build of a giant tree.

"Happy birthday hyung," Sanghyuk murmured, arms snaking around Taekwoon's chest. He nipped lightly at the lobe of Taekwoon's ear, licking up a bit of whipped cream, and Taekwoon more or less melted against him.

"Hyukkie," Taekwoon whined, tilting his head back.

"Only Hyukkie?" Hongbin stepped up, sandwiching Taekwoon between them. He mouthed at Taekwoon's arched neck and Taekwoon wrapped his arms about Hongbin on instinct.

"Hongbin—what's going—_ah_!"

"Hakyeon hyung said you deserved something special," Hongbin said. He scraped his teeth against Taekwoon's skin and then moved back, leaving Taekwoon's arms empty. With Hongbin out of his line of vision, he could see everyone else again. Even if Taekwoon wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to squirm away with how tightly Sanghyuk was holding him. Jaehwan was absolutely leering, and Wonsik was on his phone again.

Taekwoon wasn't surprised when it was Hakyeon's voice that came out of the speaker phone, roughed by static and all.

"Are you surprised?" Hakyeon asked, bright and cheery.

Sanghyuk's hands were starting to move lower, and one finger was teasing at the waistband of Taekwoon's jeans.

"Hakyeon, you're late," Taekwoon managed, clutching at Sanghyuk's arm. It wasn't a very intelligent thing to say and Hongbin laughed.

"I know, I know, traffic got bad, so I told Hongbin to start without me, but I made him promise to call!"

"Were you all in on this?" Taekwoon asked, looking around him.

"It was so funny watching you try to set a date when Hakyeon hyung had already decided that your birthday present was gonna be the best gangbang you're ever had," Jaehwan said. "Hyukkie, let him go so we can share."

"Sorry, sorry," Sanghyuk said, and Taekwoon found himself very unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. He covered his face with his hands, sure he was redder than he'd ever been, and got them covered in cake bits. Okay, so maybe he'd brought it up to Hakyeon once, or twice, or a few times, but he hadn't thought it'd actually _happen_ and definitely didn't need Jaehwan to say it aloud. Taekwoon immediately had a lap full of Jaehwan who yanked Taekwoon's hands away from his face.

"Yummy," Jaehwan said, licking the cake off of Taekwoon's cheek like he was a dog. Taekwoon scrunched up his face, half-heartedly batting Jaehwan away. Jaehwan was having none of it and grabbed both of Taekwoon's wrists.

"Have to get all this off so something else can go on," Jaehwan said, words sending a shiver down Taekwoon's spine, the way Jaehwan put special emphasis on _something else_. Jaehwan locked his plush lips to Taekwoon's and he let go of Taekwoon's wrists to tangle his hands in Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon whimpered into Jaehwan's mouth, parting his lips to let Jaehwan lick into his mouth.

"Ah, I wish I could see but I'll be there soon," Hakyeon said. "Wonsik, don't you dare hang up on me."

"Got it, hyung," Wonsik said.

Taekwoon cracked an eye open but he couldn't see very much beyond Jaehwan's face in his. He could tell that Sanghyuk was still behind him, but one of the other two kids had left the room.

"Now who's not sharing?" Wonsik said, and oh, Hongbin was missing. That wasn't good. Jaehwan pulled back, leaving Taekwoon to whine and grab for Jaehwan.

"Aw c'mon hyung, this is Taekwoonnie hyung's special day," Sanghyuk said. He grabbed Taekwoon by the shoulders and pulled him down so Taekwoon's head was resting on Sanghyuk's lap.

"What's going on, who's not sharing?" Hakyeon's disembodied voice asked.

"What, do you want a narration?" Hongbin asked, coming back into the room. Taekwoon briefly saw he was holding something before Sanghyuk bent over Taekwoon to kiss him, and Taekwoon's questions vanished because Sanghyuk was a very intense kisser.

"Thanks for offering Binnie," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon closed his eyes, feeling Sanghyuk's fingers dig into his shoulder, a little shudder of laughter travelling from Sanghyuk's mouth to his. It made Taekwoon feel warm all over and he reached back to wrap his fingers around Sanghyuk's very solid arms. Sanghyuk hummed, nipping lightly at Taekwoon's lip before sitting up.

"Ugh, well Sanghyuk's got Taekwoon hyung on the floor and Wonsik's not interested in this at all because he's too busy being a love stricken fool for Jaehwan hyung," Hongbin said.

"Hey!" Wonsik protested, "don't listen to him hyung."

Taekwoon struggled up, and sure enough Wonsik had his arms wrapped around Jaehwan. Wonsik let go sheepishly when he saw Taekwoon staring.

"Taekwoon hyung's about to complain," Hongbin added.

"Am not," Taekwoon whined, even though that was exactly what he was about to do before Hongbin's rather unfair comment.

"Sure you're not," Hongbin said. He was still standing, looking down at them with an exceptionally judgemental expression—judgemental even for Hongbin.

"We can't have that," Wonsik's phone said, and Taekwoon could imagine Hakyeon's scolding expression. "Taekwoonie, go to Wonsik."

"Mm," Taekwoon hummed. Sanghyuk helped him sit up properly and all but deposited him onto Wonsik before he claimed Jaehwan for himself. Hongbin had perched himself on the couch, next to Wonsik's phone.

Wonsik could be possessive over Jaehwan, but he was someone who liked to please and was very good at everything he did. Taekwoon was messier and he kissed Wonsik like he was a particularly tasty meal.

"Taekwoon kisses like a horny high schooler," was Hongbin's judgement, "and Jaehwan hyung's undressing Sanghyuk. He just flipped you off—"

"I'm flipping _you_ off," Jaehwan barked.

Hongbin's commentary was rather ruining the mood.

Taekwoon sighed, pulling away from Wonsik. Wonsik looked a little bewildered and a tiny bit offended.

"Jaehwan-ah, come here," Taekwoon said, patting the ground beside him. Jaehwan made a face but he reluctantly crawled over to Taekwoon. He wasted no time getting tangled up in both Wonsik and Taekwoon because both of them seemed to have an innate need to touch as much of Jaehwan as they could, while Jaehwan reached straight for Taekwoon's crotch. Taekwoon whined and pushed up into Jaehwan's hand, Jaehwan swallowing the sound.

"Oh good, Jaehwan's finally touching Taekwoon."

Hongbin's _extremely annoying_ narration was clearly annoying more than just Taekwoon.

"Come put your mouth to better use," Jaehwan snapped. "Suck Taekwoon's dick or something."

"_You_ suck his dick," Hongbin grumbled.

"Can he suck my dick?" Sanghyuk chimed up. He shrugged when they all looked at him. "Either one, I'm not picky."

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon immediately said.

Jaehwan's face fell, but only for a moment.

"Hongbin can still suck Taekwoon's dick," Jaehwan pointed out. "And then I can suck Hongbin's dick, and Wonsikkie can—"

"Today's for Taekwoon," Hakyeon said, cutting Jaehwan off.

"_Fine_," Jaehwan grumbled. "I still think my blowjob train is a great idea."

"Save it for later," Hakyeon advised. "Now remember Taekwoon, no touching."

Taekwoon had covered his face again, because every time Jaehwan opened his mouth today that seemed to happen. Maybe if he'd stop saying the words _gangbang_ and _blowjob train_ it'd help.

"Wait. Hyung, where are you right now?" Wonsik asked.

"Hm? In the taxi, why?"

"Of course you're directing a gangbang in a taxi, of course you are," Hongbin muttered. "Why did I ever think you had any shred of decency."

"What's wrong with a few instructions?" Hakyeon—or rather, Hakyeon's voice coming through Wonsik's phone because Hakyeon was apparently in public in a taxi—asked. "Don't be silly. It's not like I'm on speaker phone."

"Hyung's being very appropriate," Sanghyuk said, somehow holding back his laughter even though his eyes were crinkling.

"Exactly, our Hyukkie understands," Hakyeon said. Sanghyuk beamed proudly. "Wonsik, while Taekwoon gets started, you brought everything right?"

'Everything' sounded a little ominous, but Taekwoon figured that if it was in Hakyeon's hands, it'd be okay. Better Hakyeon approved than Sanghyuk and Hongbin orchestrated. At least Hakyeon was nice. Kind of.

But Sanghyuk's cock was very nice.

"C'mere Hyukkie," Taekwoon said, gesturing Sanghyuk over. Jaehwan obligingly moved off Taekwoon's lap so that Taekwoon could get onto his knees. Taekwoon placed his hands on Sanghyuk's well muscled thighs and nosed at his half hard cock through his jeans, his eyes closed in contentment.

"Good boy," Sanghyuk murmured. He buried his fingers in Taekwoon's hair, a gentle tug against his scalp. Something was happening behind him but Taekwoon tuned them out, deftly undoing Sanghyuk's jeans. He breathed in the smell of Sanghyuk and placed a kiss against Sanghyuk's belly. Before Sanghyuk could get impatient—because he did, sometimes—Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk's underwear between his teeth and dragged it down, freeing his cock. It'd been a while—with the whole moving out and everything—so Taekwoon was the impatient one this time, taking in as much of Sanghyuk into his mouth all at once.

Sanghyuk sucked in a sharp breath and his fingers tightened, just enough to make Taekwoon whine. Not very much though, because Sanghyuk wouldn't hurt Taekwoon unless he wanted to, and unless Taekwoon wanted it, because Sanghyuk was a sweet kid like that. A sweet kid with a nice thick cock that Taekwoon ran his tongue against and then pulled most of the way off just to be a brat.

"You know better than that," Sanghyuk said. The low timbre of his voice sent a shiver down Taekwoon's skin. Taekwoon knew it was coming, but he still gagged when Sanghyuk shoved him down onto his cock, fucking into the back of his throat.

"Hate to interrupt," Jaehwan said cheerily from _way too close_ and clearly perfectly happy to interrupt. If Sanghyuk hadn't been holding his head down, Taekwoon would've jerked back so fast he'd have crashed into Jaehwan leaning over him.

"Really?" Sanghyuk sounded very unimpressed, but seemed to relent after Jaehwan pulled a few cute faces that Taekwoon wished he could see. Instead, he focussed on really sucking on Sanghyuk's cock.

"It'll be hot," Jaehwan said. "And you wouldn't wanna go against the edicts of our fearless leader."

"We'll see how fearless," Sanghyuk muttered.

"Don't think I can't hear you," Hakyeon said, the perfect blend of calm and mildly terrifying all at once.

"What's hot?" Taekwoon said, but it came out more like _whaff hoaf_.

"Definitely not you," Hongbin said. He appeared in the periphery of Taekwoon's vision, somewhere just beside Sanghyuk, looking far too much like a shark with far too many shark-like teeth. Very smug. It was really just a glimpse, because the next moment was when something black and soft slid over his eyes and _oh_.

"I still think it's better without," Wonsik grumbled.

The blindfold was thick and wide, and Taekwoon couldn't see through or around it at all. The world was plunged into an ocean of inky darkness, far darker than when they'd turned off the lights.

"_Hakyeon_," Taekwoon whined piteously, still around Sanghyuk's cock because Sanghyuk hadn't let Taekwoon go at all. "I can't see."

"What was that?" Hakyeon asked.

"No clue, Hyukkie's choking him on his cock," Jaehwan said.

"You have no shame, do you," Hongbin said, like he had half a leg to stand on in all this. "Wonsik, stop watching and help."

"Help with what?" Wonsik asked.

With his vision taken away, all his other senses were heightened but Taekwoon still had to strain to hear what Wonsik was doing, but whatever it was he walked very close to Taekwoon. Taekwoon was very surrounded right now, with Jaehwan wrapped around his back and Hongbin's hands undoing his jeans and Wonsik unbuttoning Taekwoon's shirt and Sanghyuk. Well. Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk was certainly keeping Taekwoon busy.

His hands rested lightly on Taekwoon's shoulders, leaving Taekwoon's head free to bob up and down. Sanghyuk's cock was big, and Taekwoon's jaw was starting to ache a little with how hard and erect it was. Sanghyuk kept murmuring quiet encouragement, letting Taekwoon do his own thing. Sometimes, Taekwoon liked to pull back and look up at Sanghyuk just before he made Sanghyuk come, but the blindfold took that option off the table.

Somehow—probably because of the dick in his own mouth—Taekwoon had forgotten Jaehwan's incredibly valid suggestion of a better use of Hongbin's mouth.

"There's no room," Hongbin was grumbling.

Taekwoon swallowed around Sanghyuk and then _whined_, when Jaehwan tweaked his nipple while palming his cock at the same time. This was not helping him give Sanghyuk a blow job, but at this point Taekwoon was tired and would much rather have Sanghyuk do all the work. There were too many hands touching him too, and they'd gotten his pants off at some point too. He was pretty sure one of the hands on his cock was Hongbin's, because he had the softest hands. And smallest, but Hongbin was a bit touchy on that subject. But—_too many hands_.

Taekwoon pulled all the way back. "I can't focus," he whined. He tried to squirm away from them but Sanghyuk had a firm hold on his shoulders, and Hongbin gave his cock a squeeze that had Taekwoon moaning.

"Status update," demanded Hakyeon's disembodied voice—although right now everyone's voice was a little detached from their bodies since Taekwoon couldn't see any of them.

"They're, uh, working on it?" It was Wonsik this time.

"Wow, that's concise," Sanghyuk said dryly.

"What'm I supposed to say? Taekwoon can't focus on sucking you off and Hongbin's trying to figure out how to fit between your legs to suck him off and Jaehwan is—Jaehwan, _what are you doing?_"

"Yeah, that was more helpful," Sanghyuk said. "But when you say you can't focus you just mean you want me to fuck your mouth, huh?"

Taekwoon bit at his lip a little sheepishly for having been seen through so easily. He shook his head.

"No—_ah_—I... Jaehwan-ah!?"

Those were _definitely_ Jaehwan's lip on his ass.

"Uh-uh, no, I'm not saying that," Wonsik said.

"Well everyone else is occupied," Sanghyuk said. He finally took mercy on Taekwoon and fucked deep into his mouth, holding Taekwoon still with fingers twisted in his hair. Taekwoon kept his throat lax, tears springing to his eyes as Sanghyuk's thrust hit the back of his throat. He squirmed—not because of Sanghyuk, but because Jaehwan's tongue was teasing just at his entrance, little kitten licks that had Taekwoon whining, his body coiling and tensing.

"_Jaehwan is eating Taekwoon out_, Wonsik, you prude," Hongbin yelled. Taekwoon tried to cover his face in embarrassment out of habit, but Hongbin grabbed his wrists and yanked them away. Taekwoon wanted to curl up on the floor into a ball.

He was also pretty sure he was going crazy.

Hongbin seemed to have given up on 'fitting between Sanghyuk's legs', as Wonsik had put it, and had settled for giving Taekwoon slow lazy strokes, thumbing at the head of Taekwoon's cock. Taekwoon thrust into Hongbin's hand, moaning around Sanghyuk's cock, but Hongbin loosened his fist just as Taekwoon did, leaving Taekwoon rutting into empty air. Taekwoon would've whined if he had the air to do it. If opening his eyes did a thing his sight would've gone white and hazy, his head a little faint. If he focussed on the hard head of Sanghyuk's cock hitting the back of his throat, it made it a bit easier to stand the heat that was coiling up deep inside of him. So tight it felt like his muscles were going to snap, if that was even a thing—and Hongbin wasn't helping.

Sanghyuk's cock was heavy on Taekwoon's tongue and spit was dribbling out the side of his mouth. He couldn't wipe it away—Hongbin still had a firm grip on his hands.

"Make Sanghyuk come first and then we'll see," Hongbin said into Taekwoon's ear, words hot, low, and damp. Taekwoon whimpered softly and felt Sanghyuk's chuckle through his fingers tangling tighter in Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon swallowed deeply, constricted around Sanghyuk's cock, and then sealed his lips around the shaft.

Meanwhile, on the other end, Jaehwan slowly pushed his tongue past the tight rim of Taekwoon's entrance. Even more of a nuisance than Hongbin, Jaehwan's fingers dug into Taekwoon's hips, holding him utterly still as Jaehwan teased a light circle around the rim.

"Jaehwan-ah," Taekwoon somehow found the breath to groan.

Apparently that was all that was needed to finally push Sanghyuk over the edge, because Sanghyuk muttered a soft curse and that was all the warning Taekwoon had before Sanghyuk pulled out and spurted come hot and wet over Taekwoon's face. It landed on the blindfold, his cheeks, his tongue because Taekwoon leaned forward to try to lap at the head of Sanghyuk's cock. Sanghyuk moaned at Taekwoon's tongue against his cock, teasing out the last of Sanghyuk's orgasm.

"I didn't get come in my eyes," Taekwoon observed—although the blindfold was sticking somewhat strangely to his skin now in a way that was mildly uncomfortable.

"Sanghyuk came on Taekwoon's face," Wonsik intoned duly, for the benefit of their absent fearless leader. Taekwoon squeaked in embarrassment and curled up on himself into the floor.

"Seriously? That's what embarrasses you?" Hongbin said. "Not the part where someone came on your face?"

"'cause Taekwoon liked that," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon didn't know when Jaehwan had gotten his tongue out of Taekwoon's ass, but he hissed softly when the cooling sensation of air against Jaehwan's spit finally registered. He also couldn't find it in himself to protest—not that he had much room to when Jaehwan was yanking him upright and kissing him deeply. Taekwoon made small noises into Jaehwan's mouth as Jaehwan tasted him thoroughly.

Someone—Hongbin, probably—was palming at Taekwoon's cock again, and Taekwoon rutted up into the touch, gasping at the sweet pressure.

"I only said we'd see," Hongbin said. He bit at the join of Taekwoon's neck, sparks of pain arcing across Taekwoon's skin because Hongbin was an inconsiderate _asshole_. Taekwoon squirmed away from Hongbin's shark teeth but heavy hands on his shoulders held him down.

"Wonsik," Taekwoon whined, pulling away from Jaehwan.

"How'd you know it was me?" Wonsik asked. It'd been a guess on Taekwoon's part but he felt oddly proud he'd gotten it right.

"Hongbin's hands are small," Taekwoon said—and yelped, because Hongbin bit down _really hard_.

"Don't be mean Taekwoon," Hakyeon scolded.

"There was that photoshoot remember," Sanghyuk said, without fear of reprisal because he'd grown up to be way too big. "Y'know, the one where they had to use Wonsik's hands."

"Do we need to bring this up now?" Hongbin complained.

Taekwoon did kind of regret it because there were probably teeth marks on his shoulder and they hadn't even felt nice. He reached blindly for Jaehwan, trying to kiss him back, but Jaehwan got there first, lapping a stripe up Taekwoon's face.

"Ew, Jaehwan's licking Taekwoon's face again."

"Does it taste good?" Sanghyuk asked.

"Are you asking Jaehwan if your own come tastes good?" Wonsik asked incredulously.

"Well why not?" Sanghyuk said.

Jaehwan seemed to be intent on lapping Taekwoon's face entirely clean, like the most insistent dog Taekwoon had ever met.

"It is mixed with whipped cream and cake," Hongbin said dubiously.

"You wanna try?" Jaehwan asked, kissing the tip of Taekwoon's nose.

"I am not going to lick your spit," Hongbin said.

"Spoilsport," Jaehwan said. He suddenly disappeared from in front of Taekwoon's face, which he knew mostly from Hongbin's indignant protest:

"Jaehwan's forcing his spit into Hongbin's mouth," Sanghyuk supplied.

"They're kissing," Wonsik clarified. He knelt down behind Taekwoon, Wonsik's broad chest pressed flush against Taekwoon's back. Slowly, he slid Taekwoon's shirt off his shoulders, peeling it off, trapping Taekwoon's arms in the sleeves for several long moments. Taekwoon shivered—knowing that if Wonsik were Hakyeon, he would've just left Taekwoon's arms like that, maybe knotting the sleeves together for good measure.

"Wonsikkie," Taekwoon said, tipping his head back.

"Mm," Wonsik hummed. He tugged Taekwoon's shirt off the rest of the way and settled behind him. Wonsik's shirt was also off, and Taekwoon could feel his heartbeat strongly against his. It was a nice, warm feeling and Taekwoon sighed happily, leaning back into it. There weren't that many people Taekwoon could do that with, and Wonsik was one of them. Wonsik chuckled indulgently, running a hand down Taekwoon's bare chest.

"You're so easy for us," Sanghyuk said. He walked closer to Taekwoon and knelt down in front of him, sticking his fingers into Taekwoon's mouth. "I bet you'd like it if we all came on your face at the same time."

Taekwoon whined wordlessly, and then let out a breathless gasp when Wonsik wrapped a hand around his hard cock. Unlike Hongbin, Wonsik jerked him off hard and fast and Taekwoon came with a muffled cry.

"So good and easy," Sanghyuk murmured, his hand joining Wonsik's in stroking Taekwoon's twitching cock before he gave it one last pat and Taekwoon felt the familiar warm looseness take over. "Although I don't know if Hongbin is going to appreciate this."

"It's fine, we'll just do it again," Hongbin said. He was breathing more heavily than he had been. Taekwoon blinked behind the sticky blindfold and reached for Hongbin.

"Kiss me too," he said.

"How does Hakyeon put up with you," Hongbin said—and Taekwoon could see Hongbin's judging eyes without even seeing it. Taekwoon pouted.

"He makes up for it in other ways," Hakyeon said. "Although I can't talk about it right now."

"He's good at sucking cock," Jaehwan said without an ounce of shame. "And taking cock."

"Spoken like a true expert," Sanghyuk said.

Jaehwan cursed and probably flipped Sanghyuk off, judging from Sanghyuk's laugh. Taekwoon was also feeling a little ignored.

"Hakyeon where are you?" Taekwoon asked loudly, flopping down sideways onto the ground.

"Almost—ah, just over here is good, thank you," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon's heart quickened a beat because it sounded like Hakyeon was finally here.

"The worst one at sharing is almost here," Wonsik said.

"You're going to get hit," Taekwoon said matter-of-factly. He definitely should've expected the smack he got but that didn't stop him from crying about it.

"Mmhmm," Hakyeon hummed in agreement. There was the slam of a door and then the sound of a car driving away. "Taekwoon, could you move away from the door? We wouldn't want to traumatise any neighbours when I come in—oh, right, you can't see. Although is it alright to trust the kids?"

"Not if you say it like that!" Jaehwan said.

"I need to do something real quick before Hakyeon gets here," Hongbin said quietly, clearly to keep the phone from picking up his voice. Taekwoon was a little worried, even more when Hongbin hauled him up and dragged him across the floor.

"Hongbin!? What are you—"

"Up you go," Hongbin said. He got a pair of helping hands from Sanghyuk bodily picking Taekwoon up and depositing him on the couch.

"Uh oh," Wonsik said. "Hakyeon's gonna kill us for getting come on his couch."

"You hung up right?" Jaehwan asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a death wish," Wonsik said.

"I can't eat him out if he's sitting down," Jaehwan said, rather put out.

"We're 'taking turns'," Hongbin said with extreme emphasis.

"Taking turns doing what?" Taekwoon asked, a little apprehensive.

Hongbin went a little worryingly quiet. And then swallowed Taekwoon's still very sensitive cock. Taekwoon keened, squirming, but Hongbin's arms were heavy on Taekwoon's thighs and there was nowhere to go.

"Hongbin," Taekwoon gasped.

Hongbin sucked hard at the head of Taekwoon's cock, his tongue pushing against the slit. It was too soon, the lazy buzz was still deep in Taekwoon's bones but it was quickly being replaced with something closer to pain.

"Can't, not yet," Taekwoon said.

Hongbin hummed something—disagreement maybe—but the vibration shook through Taekwoon. Whatever else could be said about Hongbin, he was talented with his mouth—to say the least. Taekwoon had just come, but Hongbin's mouth was wet and tight and his _tongue_. Hongbin also liked to scrape his teeth, very lightly, along Taekwoon's length, which made Taekwoon thrust up into his mouth, crying because it _hurt_. That just made Hongbin laugh, a sound that travelled through Taekwoon's cock and into the heat that was quickly building up inside of him.

Taekwoon braced himself against the couch and grit his teeth as Hongbin started to bob up and down and increased his pace. Taekwoon had _just_ come, but in moments his release shuddered through him, his back arching head tipping back as he keened loudly, the sound echoing through the apartment.

Which was the moment the door was unlocked.

Taekwoon faintly registered it through the haze of Hongbin swallowing around him, every bit of Taekwoon's come. Hakeyon's voice—and oh, how Taekwoon had missed Hakyeon's voice, clean and unfiltered and in the same room and not through a phone or a video chat—loudly declaring:

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Sanghyuk said. "I had nothing to do with that."

"_Did you get come on the couch?_" Hakyeon was appropriately horrified, just as Wonsik predicted he'd be.

Hongbin pulled off of Taekwoon, leaving him entirely limp against the couch, the cold air hitting his soft cock, drawing out another whine of complaint.

"We had to make Taekwoon comfortable," Hongbin said sweetly.

Hakyeon seemed to be torn between scolding Hongbin and hugging everyone. From Sanghyuk's defeated sighs, Hakyeon had clearly settled on the latter.

"Hakyeon, I can't see," Taekwoon whined. He wanted attention too and reached out his arms. He didn't have to wait long for Hakyeon to wrap him into a tight hug.

"I missed you," Hakyeon said. He nosed at Taekwoon's neck and then placed a soft kiss on Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon sighed happily, revelling in Hakyeon's gentle kiss, his soft smooth lips, the sweet tenderness of the smile he could feel, even if he couldn't see.

Hongbin, being Hongbin, made gagging sounds.

"Leave the old married couple alone," Sanghyuk said.

"Yeah, they're _old_," Wonsik added. "Y'know, so they do gross old people things."

"I think it's cute," Jaehwan said—bless his heart. "But I'm cuter."

"Jaehwan is cute," Taekwoon agreed. He snuggled against Hakyeon, burying his face against Hakyeon's neck, breathing him in. It was really, really nice.

"You're cuter," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon felt his heart grow several sizes of fondness, and even more when Hakyeon squeezed him tightly.

"Missed you too," Taekwoon mumbled into Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon kissed him on the nose and then extricated himself from Taekwoon's arms.

"The guest bed has sheets unlike the couch," Hakyeon said crossly. "Someone take Taekwoon there while I change." A pause. "I don't trust you lot."

Hakyeon had always been stronger than he'd looked, but being in the military had really taken that to a new level, scooping Taekwoon up like he weighed nothing at all. Taekwoon was pretty familiar with Hakyeon's apartment, even when it was dark, so he could tell where they were going even if he couldn't see.

"You are the biggest baby," Hakyeon said fondly. He carried Taekwoon all the way to the bed and lay him down. Taekwoon clung to his arm, not willing to let him go so easily.

"I'm just going to change," Hakyeon said. He gave him one more kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

"Awwwww," Jaehwan cooed. He jumped onto the bed, barely missing Taekwoon. "That's so sweet. Now turn over. My turn."

"Jaehwan, are you..." Taekwoon started hesitantly, not quite able to get the words out. Hongbin muttered something about needing a drink.

"Up and over," Jaehwan said, patting Taekwoon on the thigh.

Taekwoon obediently flipped onto his stomach and as an after thought, got his knees under him to give Jaehwan a bit more room to work with. Taekwoon knew that he always appreciated it—usually when it was him and Jaehwan like this...well, they weren't entirely wrong when they said Taekwoon had a bit of an oral fixation.

Jaehwan's hands cupped Taekwoon's ass cheeks, and without any more preamble, he picked up right where he'd left off. Taekwoon's muscles were loose and relaxed, and he put up no resistance when Jaehwan forced his tongue into Taekwoon's entrance, his hole easily opening up for him. It was a strange sensation because it'd been so long—he'd fingered himself a few times but that was nothing like having Jaehwan's tongue pushing and teasing against his walls. Taekwoon whined, pushing back against Jaehwan, and got a light slap for his efforts.

"_Jaehwan_," Taekwoon whined.

"I'm gonna get you nice and loose for Wonsikkie," Jaehwan told him. He placed a soft kiss with his plush lips right where he'd slapped Taekwoon. Taekwoon breathed out a content sigh that broke into a high pitched yelp when Jaehwan bit down on the sensitive skin.

"Keep your teeth to yourself," Hakyeon said as he walked into the room. He sat down next to Taekwoon on the bed, and Taekwoon reached out by instinct to meet Hakyeon's hand halfway, lacing their fingers together. Hakyeon's fingers had new callouses on them, and it was a familiar and strange feeling at the same time, as Hakyeon traced circles against Taekwoon's hand.

Jaehwan snorted, the air puffing out over Taekwoon's damp skin and it tickled. His tongue teased around Taekwoon's entrance and this time Taekwoon held still. His legs fell open a little when Jaehwan pushed his tongue in again, slower this time.

"_Ah_—Jaehwan, _Jaehwan_," Taekwoon buried his face into the covers when Jaehwan's tongue, hot and wet, pushed against the spot that sent sparks flying down Taekwoon's spine. Jaehwan hummed, pleased, licking slowly, opening Taekwoon up like he'd said. It felt like heaven, and Taekwoon was also growing hard again, somehow, even though he was still warm and fuzzy from Hongbin sucking him off.

Jaehwan was _good_, but he'd also promised him something more, and that thought had Taekwoon's cock coming even further to life.

"Jaehwan— Wonsik, you...ah, said—_mmnn_." Taekwoon's garbled words broke into a high pitched moan, when Jaehwan pushed a hard circle against that spot and stars exploded in Taekwoon's covered eyes.

They hadn't spent seven years together for nothing though, and in the next moment Jaehwan's tongue was no longer in his asshole, and Wonsik's hands were firm at Taekwoon's hips.

"You wanna be fucked that much?" Wonsik asked, voice low and gravelly. Taekwoon felt himself turning pink, and nodded.

"Words, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon scolded with a light tug at Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon whined and shook him off, but Hakyeon didn't let go.

"Yes please," Taekwoon said. He was turning red all over.

"You just had Jaehwan's tongue in your ass, but asking Wonsik to fuck you embarrasses you?" Hongbin's incredulous voice came in through the door, and Taekwoon very seriously contemplated flipping him off for a brief second before the tip of Wonsik's hard cock was pressing at his entrance.

"Ahhh," Taekwoon's breath rushed out of him so fast he thought he might pass out, not expecting how sensitive he was to just that one touch.

"I thought you said you were getting a drink," he heard Sanghyuk say from what felt like an interminable distance. Wonsik had covered the condom with lube, and combined with Jaehwan's spit it was a smooth slide in that took any breath Taekwoon had remaining.

"I never said _alcoholic_," Hongbin said.

"Water is good for you!" someone—Jaehwan?—yelled.

Taekwoon pressed his face deeper into the bed.

"Noisy," he whined.

"What did you expect, asking for a gangbang with all the kids?" Hakyeon said. He followed it up with a kiss at the back of Taekwoon's neck, soft and sweet and entirely at odds with the words coming out of Hakyeon's mouth.

"Didn't think you actually would," Taekwoon managed. Hakyeon's hand on his neck made it a little easier to think, even as Wonsik settled inside of him balls deep.

"Am I...interrupting something?" Wonsik asked.

Hakyeon snorted, and the calming hand on Taekwoon's neck disappeared.

"Please, continue," Hakyeon said.

"Thanks for the permission," Wonsik said dryly.

"_Please_," Taekwoon whined.

"Less talking more fucking?" Sanghyuk said, from somewhere much closer than he'd been. Hakyeon also disappeared to fuss over 'our Hyukkie' but Taekwoon didn't have time to feel bereft when Wonsik pulled back halfway to slam into Taekwoon.

Wonsik could take it slow, especially on mornings when they all had days off and Taekwoon had slept over in his studio. Not today, though. Wonsik fucked into him hard and rough, leaving Taekwoon scrabbling at the covers. Wonsik's hands gripped at Taekwoon's hips, holding him somewhat still even as Taekwoon rocked backwards to meet Wonsik's thrusts. He clenched around Wonsik and Wonsik moaned.

"So good," Wonsik said, and the praise went straight to Taekwoon's cock, which was growing heavy and hard.

"Wonsik—more," Taekwoon gasped, pushing his hips back. Wonsik was fucking him hard and fast but not _enough_, not when he knew that Wonsik could do more. Wonsik grunted, understanding, and the quick rhythm he'd been fucking Taekwoon with disappeared. He thrust erratically into Taekwoon, Taekwoon collapsing onto his elbows. Wonsik was fucking the sounds straight out of him, each one louder and more desperate than the last.

"Fuck, you're—you're so good," Wonsik said. Taekwoon clenched hard around him, and that was all he needed to push Wonsik over the edge, hips stuttering, warmness filling everything up.

Taekwoon lay there, feeling a little exhausted, but then someone was hauling him up onto his hands and Wonsik pulled out. Taekwoon whined a bit at the emptiness but it changed into a cough when someone stuck his fingers into Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon choked around them, as they pushed deep into Taekwoon's throat.

"We're next," Jaehwan said.

That was all the warning he got before someone fucked into him, filling up the space that Wonsik had left. Hongbin—because it wasn't Sanghyuk and clearly wasn't Jaehwan and Hakyeon wouldn't do it like this—fucked him hard and relentlessly, giving Taekwoon no time to catch his breath. Taekwoon cried out with each thrust, all of them blending into the next and he moaned around Jaehwan's fingers, which were the only thing keeping Taekwoon from collapsing face first again.

Taekwoon opened his mouth wide, feeling spit dribble out of the corner of his mouth and down the side of his face, and sure enough Jaehwan fucked into his mouth. Taekwoon hummed, pleased with himself for guessing what Jaehwan wanted, and then sealed his lips tight around Jaehwan's shaft. Every time Hongbin fucked into Taekwoon, he rocked forward, Jaehwan's cock hitting the back of Taekwoon's throat. He tried to relax his throat, but tears were still springing to his eyes, soaking the inside of the already stick blindfold.

"This is what you wanted isn't it," Jaehwan said, leaning down over Taekwoon. "Fucked by Wonsik and then by Hongbin and maybe Hyukkie next, all while you're choking on my cock. But two cocks isn't enough—think we can get Hyukkie in here with me? Suck two cocks at a time with your pretty little mouth."

Taekwoon hissed at the image, and he could almost imagine the ache of his jaw when he opened it to accommodate both of them at the same time. Jaehwan wasn't done though—he had an extraordinary capacity to never shut up, even if it was through breathy gasps as Taekwoon sucked hard around his cock.

"If we stretch you open a bit more, bet you're loose enough for it, Hakyeon can get in there with Hongbin. Really fill you up, stuff you full of cock," Jaehwan said, his words beginning to stutter. Taekwoon pressed his tongue against the underside of Jaehwan's cock, moaning around it when Hongbin angled his cock to rub against Taekwoon's prostate.

"Bingo," he heard Hongbin say.

Taekwoon's jaw went slack and it was all he could do to breathe as Hongbin fucked into him just right again and again. Hongbin had _stamina_, and Taekwoon knew he was in for a long ride. He wondered, briefly, if Hakyeon was still fussing over Sanghyuk, really briefly because Jaehwan fucked into him deep and Taekwoon felt a little light headed with how hard it was to breathe.

"Can't leave out Wonsikkie," Jaehwan said—and _how_ was he doing that, he wouldn't shut up even when Taekwoon really sucked at Jaehwan's swollen cock. It was a bit messy with Hongbin fucking his mind out but it was a bit unfair that Jaehwan still wouldn't shut up when Taekwoon's mind had disappeared into the haze of _yes please keep going_ with no chance of words.

"I'm good," came Wonsik's rumbling voice, that sounded sleepy more than anything. In fact, Taekwoon got the distinct impression that Wonsik was lying somewhere beside him, well on the way to doing what he'd been doing the moment he'd gotten into the apartment.

"Aw, but I was gonna say 'least Taekwoon could give you a hand job with his long, pretty fingers. You don't want that? But—"

"Jaehwan shut _up_," Hongbin groaned.

"You get used to it," Hakyeon said. "That, or gag him."

"Mean," Jaehwan said, definitely pouting.

Taekwoon swallowed around him.

He could tell Hongbin was close, but from the way Jaehwan moaned and gasped when Taekwoon swallowed again, he knew Jaehwan was close too, despite his never ending stream of commentary. Taekwoon began bobbing up and down on Jaehwan's cock in earnest, suckling at just the head and then sliding back down. Jaehwan's fingers tangled in Taekwoon's hair, tugging painfully at his scalp. He tried his best to ignore it, swirling his tongue around Jaehwan's cock and Jaehwan's fingers tightened.

"Fuck—Taekwoon," Jaehwan moaned, and then spilled into Taekwoon's mouth, filling his throat. Taekwoon swallowed Jaehwan's come, his throat constricting around Jaehwan's cock, milking every last bit of his orgasm from him. Jaehwan's fingers were still tight in Taekwoon's hair, holding him there, until he finally let go and let Taekwoon fall face down back onto the bed with a soft thump.

"Shit, that was hot," Jaehwan gasped.

"Fuck," Hongbin muttered—maybe because of Jaehwan, and Taekwoon was too tired to rut back against Hongbin as Hongbin came as well, his come hot and sticky inside of Taekwoon, filling him in all the other spaces. Hongbin stayed there for several moments before pulling out with a filthy, wet sound, his come dripping out Taekwoon's asshole and down his leg. He didn't have time to complain, his whine swallowed as Hakyeon lifted him upright to kiss him. Taekwoon melted into that kiss, melted into Hakyeon, really, feeling tired and fucked out.

"Your turn," Taekwoon murmured against Hakyeon's lips. He nosed down his jaw, down Hakyeon's neck, guessing where his moles were and kissing there, and then just resting his forehead against Hakyeon's shoulder, feeling Hakyeon's hands on his side.

Hongbin was definitely cringing, but Taekwoon didn't care.

"Mm, you're tired," Hakyeon said.

"Your turn," Taekwoon insisted. "I want you."

"You want to fuck me that badly?" Hakyeon asked.

"I really need a drink," Hongbin muttered, probably alcoholic this time. Jaehwan was telling Sanghyuk to order pizza or something, and Taekwoon wanted to remind him about toppings but he did want Hakyeon that badly.

"Come here then," Hakyeon said. There were soft hands behind Taekwoon's head and then the blindfold dropped off. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, the light blinding him after so long in darkness. The first thing he saw was Hakyeon smiling at him, and Taekwoon could swear that the entire universe could be found in Hakyeon's eyes. Taekwoon wanted to kiss him, but he also just wanted to _look_ at him, to drink in this beautiful sight that he'd _really, really_ missed. This time, the wetness in his eyes wasn't because he was choking on a cock. Warmth blossomed in his chest, and Hakyeon's smile was the best, prettiest, loveliest thing Taekwoon had ever seen.__

_ _"'missed you," Taekwoon said. It was raspy and barely above a whisper. Hakyeon's smile, if possible, grew even fonder._ _

_ _"Me too," Hakyeon said._ _

_ _Taekwoon couldn't take it any longer. He surged forward, pressing their lips together in a messy kiss. It was Hakyeon who slowed it down, who drew back when Taekwoon pushed forward, who turned the kiss chaste when Taekwoon tried to push his tongue straight into Hakyeon's mouth. It was nicer like this, with Hakyeon kissing him like they had all the time in the world. Hakyeon's chapstick was faintly sweet, but it wasn't anything as sweet as his gentle kissing. He was barely aware of Hongbin coming in to drag Wonsik off the bed, saying something about 'give them some privacy', not when Hakyeon's hands were warm and solid against Taekwoon's skin._ _

_ _Hakyeon drew back, his eyes shining. He was wearing a loose tshirt, one that Taekwoon tugged over his head to reveal Hakyeon's lovely tanned body, slim and lean and muscled. Taekwoon ran his hands down Hakyeon's chest and then rested them on his hips, just looking at him, taking all of him in._ _

_ _"You wanted me?" Hakyeon reminded him._ _

_ _Taekwoon nodded earnestly, and went easily when Hakyeon lay him back down. Hakyeon took off the sweatpants he'd been wearing and left them neatly folded on the bed. Taekwoon thought it was a little silly that Hakyeon had changed and gotten dressed only to undress again, but that was also who Hakyeon was, and Taekwoon loved him for it._ _

_ _Hakyeon was nothing like the others. He pressed a sweet kiss to Taekwoon's chest, and then a trail of them down to Taekwoon's stomach, ending at his belly button. There was the crinkle of a condom wrapper and Taekwoon watched Hakyeon put it on. Usually, Taekwoon would be the one to do it, sliding it down Hakyeon's cock with his mouth, leaving it covered with his spit. He was too tired right now to do that, and there was something mesmerising about watching Hakyeon do it, his fingers rolling it down his shaft. They talked about how Taekwoon's fingers were pretty, but Taekwoon thought it was really Hakyeon who had the nicest hands._ _

_ _Taekwoon spread his legs and Hakyeon settled between them. He rested his hands on Taekwoon's stomach, warm and reassuring, the head of his cock pressed against Taekwoon's entrance._ _

_ _"Hakyeon," Taekwoon said._ _

_ _Hakyeon nodded, and pushed into Taekwoon. It was a slow slide, and maybe this was why Hakyeon had wanted Taekwoon blindfolded, so that Hakyeon's eyes closing lightly was the first thing Taekwoon really saw. It was a soft ache, with Taekwoon already loose and fucked out, but Hakyeon still took his time, as if he were afraid of hurting Taekwoon._ _

_ _"Go faster," Taekwoon urged._ _

_ _"There's no rush," Hakyeon said. He bent forward, his cock full inside Taekwoon, and then kissed him, smoothing Taekwoon's hair away from his eyes. Hakyeon's hands were soft, even if there were callouses, and Taekwoon pressed his cheek into Hakyeon's palm._ _

_ _"I want you," Taekwoon said. He hooked his legs around Hakyeon's narrow waist to emphasise his point._ _

_ _Hakyeon sighed, a fond, exasperated sigh with a small shake of his head._ _

_ _"Only because you asked," Hakyeon said. "And you've been so good."_ _

_ _Taekwoon flushed, ducking his head to hide a smile. Hakyeon brushed his thumb against Taekwoon's cheekbone._ _

_ _He rocked into Taekwoon, setting up a slow, steady rhythm. Taekwoon looped an arm around Hakyeon's neck as he reached blindly for his face, caressing Hakyeon's face like it would anchor him somehow. Taekwoon had asked Hakyeon to go faster, but he'd only marginally increased the pace, although each thrust was harder, fucking little breathy gasps out of Taekwoon._ _

_ _Taekwoon forced his eyes open, wanting to drink in the sight. He locked gazes with Hakyeon, and it was like electricity surged between them. Taekwoon gasped, his hips lifting to meet Hakyeon's thrusts._ _

_ _"Please," Taekwoon murmured. "Please."_ _

_ _"I know, I know," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon closer to him with the legs he'd hooked around Hakyeon's back, and Hakyeon tumbled forward with a laugh._ _

_ _"That's not going to help you," Hakyeon said. He pinched the side of Taekwoon's neck leaving Taekwoon to squirm away._ _

_ _But this time, Hakyeon made good on his promise. He sat up and fucked into Taekwoon hard, hard enough that Taekwoon slid up the bed. Taekwoon gripped the bed sheets, holding tighter to Hakyeon's waist with his legs. A faint sheen of sweat was building on Hakyeon's face and Hakyeon's gaze turned intense. It was like a switch had been flipped and Taekwoon loved it, loved the way it looked like Hakyeon wanted to eat him. Taekwoon pushed into Hakyeon, matching his thrusts, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten. It was exhilarating, the way Hakyeon fucked into him smooth and relentlessly, until that was all Taekwoon was aware of. His eyes had closed again, but that was alright, because he knew Hakyeon as keenly as if he was seeing him, feeling Hakyeon fill him up from inside, as if they were joined by more than physical touch. He reached for Hakyeon again, and Hakyeon clasped Taekwoon's hand bringing it up to his own face, so Taekwoon's palm was pressed against Hakyeon's cheek, and Hakyeon's palm against the back of Taekwoon's hand. It was wonderfully warm in every way possible, and it was over too soon as Hakyeon came with a small, quiet cry. Taekwoon sat up, bracing himself with one hand and kissed Hakyeon, pulling him as close as he could. Hakyeon shuddered in his embrace as his orgasm coursed through him, and Taekwoon ground his hips down until Hakyeon fell limply against him, breaths coming hard, Hakyeon's sweat damp hair against Taekwoon's forehead._ _

_ _"I missed you," Hakyeon said again, and Taekwoon ducked his head._ _

_ _Hakyeon stirred and Taekwoon quickly shook his head, grabbing him tighter. "Not yet," he said. "Don't go yet."_ _

_ _"I'm not going anywhere," Hakyeon said. He gently pushed at Taekwoon's shoulders. "Lie back down."_ _

_ _"Hakyeon?" Taekwoon asked._ _

_ _Hakyeon slid out of him and pulled off the condom. His fingers trailed through the wetness on Taekwoon's ass and his face morphed into annoyance._ _

_ _"Hongbin is a vengefully dirty child," Hakyeon muttered. "He's on laundry duty."_ _

_ _Taekwoon laughed, and the annoyance melted off of Hakyeon's face. Hakyeon crawled forward on top of Taekwoon and kissed him, as sweetly as he had before. Taekwoon basked in it, and it took him a moment to process why Hakyeon was sitting up, straddling him._ _

_ _Any doubt vanished when Hakyeon reached behind himself for Taekwoon's hard cock, making Taekwoon gasp, his head arching back._ _

_ _"But—but you—"_ _

_ _"I spent a bit of time in the bathroom," Hakyeon murmured, guessing what Taekwoon wanted to say. The image of Hakyeon fingering himself in the bathroom with all of them just down the hall made Taekwoon's stomach tighten and he gasped again. He already knew he wasn't going to last._ _

_ _Hakyeon lowered himself slowly onto Taekwoon's cock, guiding it into his ass. He was tight around Taekwoon, so damn tight, that Taekwoon's vision went white with the pleasure. Hakyeon had fingered himself open but it'd been a while, and Hakyeon stilled a moment when Taekwoon was fully inside of him. It gave Taekwoon a moment to catch his breath, to open his eyes and see Hakyeon with his eyes closed, his sweat dripping down tendrils of hair. As if sensing it, Hakyeon opened his eyes and met Taekwoon's, and began to move._ _

_ _It was a little embarrassing how quickly Taekwoon came with Hakyeon grinding his hips down onto Taekwoon's cock, but not too surprising, given how long he'd been hard. Taekwoon came with a yell, loud and unmuffled—and he knew the kids would tease him for it later—trailing into mumbled cries of Hakyeon's name. Hakyeon soothed him as he worked Taekwoon through his orgasm, his voice low, his touch calming. It felt like it lasted forever, and also never long enough. It was something more than warmth that worked its way inside of him. Something more like joy in its purest form, especially when he opened his eyes to see Hakyeon there._ _

_ _"I love you," Taekwoon blurted out._ _

_ _"Me too," Hakyeon said. He lay down next to Taekwoon and Taekwoon immediately curled up around Hakyeon, tangling their legs together. The kids were bickering outside but Taekwoon didn't mind. It was familiar, and it made him happy. So happy._ _

_ _"Thank you," Taekwoon said._ _

_ _Hakyeon pecked him on the lips. "Happy birthday," Hakyeon said quietly._ _

_ _Taekwoon could've stayed like that forever, his arms around Hakyeon and Hakyeon's arms around him—but they _were_ all together after all, and something outside crashed to the floor. Taekwoon groaned and buried his face into Hakyeon's chest before pulling himself up, feeling wobbly and bleary._ _

_ _Hakyeon looked a little sheepish, and Taekwoon raised an eyebrow._ _

_ _"They're trying to bake you a cake," Hakyeon said._ _

_ _Taekwoon sighed. Hakyeon only had good intentions in mind, but a few months apart and he seemed to have forgotten that the kids should _never be left alone in a kitchen_._ _

_ _"They're going to burn the place down," Taekwoon muttered. Hakyeon laughed and rolled up._ _

_ _"Come on, then let's go stop them," Hakyeon said. "I'll go get your clothes."_ _

_ _"Thank you," Taekwoon said again—and he really, really meant it._ _

_ _

_ _

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be called _i got the something (you give me pleasure)_ because i misheard arashi's turning up lyrics, but then taekwoon announced 'all of me' so here we are. i really wanted to get this out on time in at least one time zone, because i am really going to miss my teddy bear prince, making himself small against sanghyuk, clinging to jaehwan, being teased mercilessly by everyone, and just being his dumb, grandpa, emoji-loving self.
> 
> also thank you to the tree/dango/fish squad!


End file.
